


NG-Shuu

by naminom



Series: The devil's mouth [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminom/pseuds/naminom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtakes from when Akashi and Kagami have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NG-Shuu

**Author's Note:**

> So terribly OOC I'm sorry orz please don't take this too seriously…  
> (the part with the scissors is probably the most glorious piece of shit I'll ever write)

_*Kagami gets his first BJ_

 

Kagami watches Akashi languidly using his thumb ( _'The one he almost fingered me with, Jesus'_ ) to wipe away the precum and saliva coating his bottom lip, never once looking away from the Seirin ace. He brings the same digit slowly into his mouth and closes his reddened, swollen lips around it and Kagami _loses it_. When his head drops from the clouds and his eyes regain focus, Akashi's stunned face is covered in cum.

"Shit! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, here let me- " Kagami hurriedly takes his shirt off to help clean Akashi's face, but as he is just about to try, the point guard's face turns from shocked and indignant to absolutely murderous. He stands up, roughly grabs the item out of Kagami's hands to wipe himself off, throws it back at him, and shoves him away from the door.

When Kagami catches his balance against the wall, Akashi is already walking out of his apartment.

"No, wait - don't go!" He scrambles after him, shirtless and dick hanging out, almost tripping on his lowered pants in his haste.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

_*both naked on the bed about to do the dirty_

 

Akashi stops stroking Kagami's dick, and reaches into his bag to pull out a pair of red-handled scissors. Kagami's stomach drops. _'He's not really gonna…'_

Akashi smirks at him and the budding fear amplifies tenfold. _'Was all of this to get revenge for the game?!'_ Kagami realises, now completely terrified.

"What is the matter, Taiga? You seem pale," the redhead asks amusedly, as he also pulls out a condom packet and uses the scissors to cleanly cut off the top, before sliding out the latex and discarding everything else.

When he looks down to sheath the condom on Kagami though, he pauses.

"You can't be serious…" Akashi murmurs with a frown, mood turned from amused to irritated as he stares down at Kagami's now limp cock, while the taller redhead softly sobs into a pillow.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

  _*things get heated up and Kagami realises he is an M_

 

Kagami is sweating, panting, and so far gone, that Akashi could tie him up and bend him over, could spank him and fuck him and make him shout out 'Akashi-sama', and Kagami would gladly do everything he orders like a needy bitch. The captain roughly grabs his hair to pull his head back, forcing him to meet heterochromatic eyes.

"Bend over. From this moment, you shall call me _Akashi-sama_ ," the captain orders with crazed eyes and an evil grin, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

_…Fuck._

 

\-----------------------------------------------

Kagami feels the post orgasm tingles in his body and can't find the strength to open his eyes. The mattress shifts when Akashi gets up from between his thighs and moves next to him. He hears some shuffling, a couple of clicks, and then the smell of cigarette smoke fills the air.

When Kagami's lids part, Akashi is sitting up, one arm casually resting along the top of headboard with his hand hanging off it, as his other holds a cigarette to his lips. He disinterestedly blows out smoke and looks back at him. All traces of the debauched Akashi from earlier are now gone - his face is wiped clean, hair tamed back in place, eyes bored and condescending. Kagami suddenly feels shy and gathers up a bed sheet to cover his naked body, trying not to blush, while Akashi takes another drag and just leisurely sits there like a boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Like a bauss (⌐■_■)


End file.
